disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
Any Harry Potter requests?
Hey, guys! Bo Bo Joe here! As a'' lot'' of you know, I've recently rekindled my obsession with Harry Potter, and it's the only thing I've been talking about lately. So, because of this I thought it might be fun to draw the characters! Unfortunately, I don't know what order to draw them in, nor do I know which characters I should put with each other. And that's where you all come in! Some important information Okay, so now that you know the main point of this page, some guidelines are probably in order. #You may request multiple characters together, but no more than 3 because I'd run out of space and the drawing would be considerably more tricky and complicated. #You must keep the age range under 21, because over that age the characters are adults and are much more detailed and time consuming (plus, I have trouble drawing adults). However, if it's a character with their parents/a proffesor, I can draw them as an older age, but they'll probably end up looking like they're young adults anyway. #Even if the characters you want me to do are over the age range, you can also ask me to de-agify them in a sense. For instance, if you wanted me to draw Severus Snape, I would instead draw a younger and teenaged version of him. #Specify the age of the character, or what year you'd like them from in the picture. After all, people change over the course of 7 years. All of the characters would have looked much different as first years than as seventh years, most definitely. #Note that I will more than likely not be drawing the characters as they appear in the movies, since my own way of imagining them was a bit different and, if you will, slightly more accurate (especially in terms of facial structure and hair). #I will NOT be drawing any ships (relationships) that don't appear in the books, though I'm assuming this won't really be a problem unless I were asking for requests on websites similar to Facebook where there are a large number of ridiculous fans like myself. Sorry, but I don't think any pictures of Drarry or Wolfstar would get posted on Disney Create :P However, you can request whoever the two characters are in the same picture (not necessarily in a relationship). #I will ''draw the same character in different pictures, as long as the characters accompanying them aren't the same ones. #Please don't be that annoying person that requests a picture one day after I already drew it. You will not believe how often this happens to me. However, if there's a picture relating to HP that I drew around a year ago I'll gladly redo it. #Don't request stuff that doesn't even relate to the topic. Don't come here and say, "Oh, cool. I don't really like Harry Potter, but could you draw you and me?" as that relates back to the page in no way whatsoever besides the fact that it's a request. If you request a character from, say, The Hunger Games or any other good book, I still probably won't get around to it. In short, on a '''Harry Potter '''request page, you should request '''Harry Potter' related things only. Maybe later I'll make a request page for other books and such, but until then please don't submit your requests. #''VERY IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' I almost forgot this! Please fill out the form below with the required information (wow, this sounds so official :P) Form to fill out in the comments for your request Names of character(s) (preferably first and last): Ages: *First character: *Second character: *Third character: What would you like to be happening in the picture (they can just as easily be standing around as if they're looking at a camera, which is much easier on me)? This can also be a simple idea: Drawing style to use: Any other information I may need: